Collagen cross-linking is a parasurgical treatment for multiple ophthalmic disorders. In some cases, collagen cross-linking may also be combined with other treatments to improve corneal strength or optical refraction. Treatment methods include mini asymmetric radial keratotomy, corneal ring segment inserts, or topography-guided laser. Corrective lenses are normally required after these treatments, but with smaller, more normalized prescriptions. Increased corneal symmetry allows for more comfortable contact lens wear, often of daily disposable lenses. Collagen crosslinking limits deterioration of vision, increases unaided and uncorrected vision, and may reduce the need for corneal transplantation.